Halloweentow is back
by MusicalMelodyRoses
Summary: Marnie Cromwell Piper and Ethan Dalloway have gotten married and they had a wonderful daughter Sarah Dalloway who is old enough to attend HTU. but when she arrives she meets Chris Halliwell, there is something different about him and she wants to find out what it is, but will she also fall in love with him? (rated T for now)
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue:_**

**_Sarah Dalloway was not just a regular girl that everyone thought. She was different. She had the powers of a being a witch. No one can ever thought that a girl like her was going to be a witch. Sarah was a good witch. Whenever someone thinks about witches it's either like A) Harry Potter or B) evil witches. The Dalloway women and men were always witches or warlocks. No one understood that. Sarah's mom side of the family were also witches. Her mom's family was the Cromwell. Like the Dalloway, the Cromwell women and men were witches and warlocks._**

**_There was one place they can be themselves. Halloween Town! She missed her hometown. Everyone there was so full of life and now...She just wanted to go back home. So the story goes off to where Sarah gets to go to Halloweentown University!.Will Sarah be able to handle everything that is going to be happening at Halloweentown? Will she find out her past? The story starts…._**

**Chapter one: The School Year Begins**

Everyone was getting ready for the big day. The day I go off to the university in Halloweentown. I will enjoy being home...Well I've been to Halloweentown once. I fell in love with everything that goes on there. I wanted everything to be great for my life. I was really happy about finally leaving home and going back to Halloweentown. I was busy packing up my room as it was the one thing I didn't really want to pack up but I had to. Almost everything was packed up expect for my closet.

"MOM!" I called to her. I was hoping my mom would do a little magic to make my clothes go into the suitcase.

"What Sarah?" My mom, Marnie asked me.

"Can you do magic to pack my clothes for mee~ Please~" I begged her.

With the wave of my mom's hand all the clothes from my magical walk in closet were going into the suitcase. Once that was over my mom left my room and I picked up my suitcase which had everything I needed. It was a magical suitcase. The best thing about this suitcase is that no matter how much you put into the suitcase it will never get heavy or get full. I walked down the stairs with my suitcase and looked at the door that my mom and dad magically made appear and that was then door that lead to Halloweentown. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"We will miss you SarBear." My dad, Ethan said hugging me for the last time until it was break.

"Bye dad, bye mom" I told them after my dad released me from the hug and I went to hug my mom.

I went back to the door and walked through the door. I appeared right outside the school building. There was a lot of different things that were going on and I was happy. I saw so many different magical people coming and going into the school. I walked towards the school building and I looked at the list of what rooms people had. I found my name and I was bit happy and a bit sad that I didn't have a roommate and I looked at my room number and started to walk to the fourth floor and found room 473.

I opened the door and I saw why I didn't have a roommate, this room was a big enough for a princess! My mom was and still is a Cromwell and that makes me a Cromwell too. I used magic to make my closet a bit bigger and to make my clothes go where they are suppose to. As I was doing a bit of my magic there was knock at the door. I opened there and there stood the new headmaster of the University. Dylan Piper.

"There is my favorite niece!" He said hugging me.

"Uncle Dylan! I'm your only niece" I said hugging back.

He stepped into the room and looked around the room . "This was your mother's room when she was going here. I hope you like it." He told me.

"I love it Uncle Dylan." I told him smiling at him as my suitcase was unpacking itself.

"You brought a whole lot with you." He told me.

"Yup. Mom told me to do it."

'Your mother...How is she doing?"

"She's good."

We stood there in silence for a while and wondering what was going to be happening next. There was the sound of a bell and I looked at him and shook my head. "Time for the orientation for the new students." Dylan told me as we started to walk towards the outside where there were other new students and a stage for him to go to.

"Welcome students to Halloweentown University" Dylan said into the mic. "I am your headmaster Dylan Piper. Your years here at the University you will learn, the history of Halloweentown, the difference in Magic, learning to cast powerful spells, make new friends and make some potions."

There was some mummer in the crowd of students the headmaster was talking about the magic that they will be learning. The one thing that I really wanted to learn was about the history of Halloweentown. I was really happy that I would get to learn everything. I have Cromwell blood running through my veins. I smiled up at my Uncle Dylan as he was still talking about the what we would be learning today and what not to do at the school. I wasn't really paying attention because this cute warlock caught my eye and when I saw him look over me I pretended that I was listening to the headmaster.

I could see from the corner of my eye that he was trying to make his way over to me. There was nothing more that I wanted to do then have him talk to me. I was playing with a strand of my blonde hair as he was walking over and next thing I knew he was standing next to me. Something told me that he wasn't a new student.

"Hi there." He said to me.

"Um..Hi" I said to him and wondered what year he was in.

"I'm Chris Halliwell." He said to me.

"Sarah Dalloway." I said to him not really looking at him.

"Is this your first time in Halloweentown?"

"Nope. I've been here before. I was born here. What about you?"

"Nah. I've lived here my whole life." He said to me winking at me.

"Is this your first year here at the university?" I asked him.

"My second year."

"Nice."

"Well, I'm going to finally go unpack. I'll see you around?"

"Sure."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I watched him walk away from me. I knew that I shouldn't fall in love so easy but there was something about him that made me want to faint. I looked over at my uncle who was finished with his speech and everyone was walking away. I started to walk towards the stage and sat on it.

"What's with the Cromwell love look on your face?" He asked me.

"I met a guy…"

"What?"

"His name is Chris Halliwell."

"Chris...Oh I know him. He is one the best Warlocks in the second year. this year"

"What else is there about him?"

"He is has an older brother Wyatt Halliwell and he is in his third year."

"Who are the Halliwell's?"

"You will learn about them in your History class."

"Uncle your such a pain!"

I laughed as we were walking to his office, that's where all my books were. I got them for free because my uncle ordered them for me. I mean they weren't really free, because he paid for them. There wa a lot of different books that are going to be used during my time at Halloweentown University. Dylan looked at me as he opened his office door to show that the inside of his office had a lot of books but only a few of them were mine. I looked around as there was so many different kinds that I wanted to read all these books.

"Here you are. Your first year books are on my desk" Dylan said.

I went to his desk and grabbed by books and then looked around the office. "Wow you have so many different kinds of books. In your office.." I was amazed and awed at his collection.

"Well it's a lot because there's so much more that someone has to learn." He said to me. "Now, go on and get going to go back to your room. Classes start tomorrow bright and early."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I said leaving the office. There was a lot going around the school as I walking back to my room. A lot of the girls had roommates and I was alone in the room where my mom stayed when she went to Halloweentown University. I opened the door to my room and placed the books on my desk and went to the window. I looked at the sky and then looked at everyone who was down on the ground talking and laughing and playing games.

"You know….anyone can come into your room if you leave the door opened" Said a voice.

I turned around and looked into the eyes of Chris Halliwell. I blushed a bit and then looked back out the window. "Well….Why would you want to come into my room?" I asked him not facing him.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept looking out the window not wanting to look at Chris no matter what, I wanted to learn more the Halliwells before I get myself involved with him. I looked back at Chris as he was still in my room. There was just something different about him. I grabbed one of my books, and it happened to be my history book that I picked up and I smiled as I started to flip through the book and it landed on the Cromwell section of the history book.

"Wow" I said looking at a relative. "That is something that I didn't know…"

"What is it?" Chris asked as he walked over to me and looked down at the book.

"My Great Grandma was a Princess."

"Wow, your family is a royalty."

"I guess so...the school use to be the castle that she stayed at… and this room was her room. That's why no one shares this room. It's fit for a princess." I blushed a bit.

"Wow you seem a bit lucky. But I get to share my room with my brother so it's okay for me." Chris laughed a bit.

I smiled at him. His laugh was like dragging me to get to know him more. That was something that I never thought would happen. But I had to stay myself and try to figure out what I can do and know more about the Halliwells. I have to. It's the only thing that I know I have to do, or I can ask my mom.

"Well, I was going to also come here to ask if you wanted to get a bite to eat in the cafeteria?" Chris asked me.

That was it. I could feel my face turn red. The one guy that I wanted to do more research on his family asked me to get a bite to eat! Okay the only thing I need to do now is stay calm as I answer him.

"Sure I would like to." I said as I walked to my bedroom door.

We started to walk towards the cafeteria. As we entered the room I was in a bit of shock on how the whole thing looked like. There was a lot of different kinds of foods and there were different restaurants too. There was some that I even remember in the Human world. I pulled on Chris hand and went to the fast food restaurant that was labeled 'Burger King'. I ordered a number one which was a whopper without onions and pickles, with a side of onion rings and a medium root beer.

"Wow. You love this food.." Chris said looking at me.

"I do. It's the best at home. My mom would pick one up for me whenever I was sick, even though your not suppose to eat fast food while sick." I said as I handed over my Student ID which would give us free food for the whole year.

"I'll have the same that she's having but make my drink a Coke." Chris said handing over his ID.

We waited for our food and then someone came over to us. The guy looked like Chris…maybe not, but there was something about him that screamed that they were related.

"Chris there you are.." the guy said and then he looked at me and then turned his gaze back towards Chris.

"Wyatt." Chris said.

"This is your brother…" I said looking at Wyatt.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked looking at me.

"Sarah Dalloway. I'm also a Cromwell." I said to him making sure to make my status clear.

"Well, nice to meet you Sarah, but I have to talk to Chris about something that no one can know about right now." Wyatt said a bit rude if you ask me.

"I'll take our food and find us a table" I told Chris.

"Thanks Sarah." Chris said and then walked away with his brother.

"Number 58 and 59!" The woman said,

I took mine and Chris's food and went to look for a table as I was carrying the trays of food. I looked around and saw booth and went to it and set the food down and waited for Chris to get back. I pulled out my phone and looked at it as I was hoping something would happen that I can go home. I looked around and saw that everyone was talking with people they grew up with.

Chris's POV

I walked away from Sarah as I was walking with my brother. I didn't know what the hell he wanted but there was something in his voice that told me that there was danger somewhere.

"Wyatt can't you just tell me what it is already!" I asked looked at him. I wanted to get back to Sarah and my food.

"There is a demon here…..and he is Aunt Page's husband's brother's son." Wyatt said.

"We knew that he was going to be coming here. Luke is a transfer student and he's going to be in my year." I said to him. "Mother told me this on the phone when we arrived here. She said she was going to be passing the message along to you."

"She didn't….." Wyatt said.

"Well you left your phone in your bag. And now if you mind, I would like to get back to my food."

"Chris…I don't trust that girl….something about her is off."

"She's a Dalloway and a Cromwell. Her mom is Marnie Cromwell and her dad is Ethan Dalloway."

"Chirs…"

"She's probably thinking the same thing about us!"

"Why what did you tell her!?"

"Nothing! Just that we grew up here! Which is partly true."

"What happens when she finds out the truth about us? That we are from Earth and that we went to Magic school!"

"I won't let that happen. There's nothing about us in the textbooks, really."

"Yes there is. The Charmed ones"

"Mom's in there, not us."

"Whatever you say Chris. She will know the truth when she connects the Halliwells. And there is nothing that you can do to make sure she won't find out."

I walked away from my brother and back to the cafeteria hopping that Sarah was still there.

Back to Sarah POV

I was looking at my food when someone came back and sat across from me. I looked up but it wasn't Chris that I saw...It was someone else. I was a bit confused on who this person was. He didn't seem a bit harmless at all.

"Hi there.." The guy said looking at me.

"Hi...Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Luke, I'm a transfer student."

"I'm Sarah."

"Nice to meet you Sarah."

"You too."

I smiled at him, there was something also fishy about this guy. I couldn't place it. I feel like that the Halliwells are not from the Halloweentown like Chris said to me. I saw Luke smile back at me.

"So who are you waiting for?" Luke asked me.

"I'm waiting for Chris.."

"Chris?"

"Chris Halliwell."

"Ahh, I know him."

"You do?"

"Very well actually. We are related to marriage. My dad is brother's to Chris's aunt."

"That's nice. I'm sure you do a lot of things together since you are close in age."

"Luke….." I heard Chris say.

"Ah...Cousin we were just talking about you." Luke said.

Chris sat next to his cousin and started to eat the food. "Hmmm what were you two talking about then?"

"I was just asking that you two must've done some things together because of being close in age." I said to Chris.

"Oh…" Chris looked out of the corner his eye towards Luke, like they were keeping something from me.

"Well, I'm just going to take the food to my room and get some more unpacking done…" I said getting up from the table and walked back to my room with my food and opened the door used magic to unpack my suitcase as I closed the door and locked it.

In my room everything was almost done with the unpacking. I just wished that I knew more about Chris...Wyatt and their cousin Luke. There was some big secret about them and I will get down to it. I pulled out my book and looked at it.

"Show me Halliwell!" I said as the pages were being flipped through and it landed on the Charmed ones. I started to read the book.

The Charmed ones.

To a family of witches there was born three sisters, each a year apart. They were Pure, Piper and Phoebe,. All of the Magical community on Earth learned of this and called them the Charmed ones. They would fight the demons that would appear on the Earth and tried to fight them off and use spells and potions to vanquish them.

One day, there was a terrible monster and it killed one of the sisters. The oldest, Pure. They were in mourning from the lost of the sister. But during that time, there appeared another sister who is half whitelighter. Whitelighters are different from witches. They can orb places and heal people. But this is what Page was. Page was not only a whitelighter, she was also a witch.

They have formed a new Charmed ones. Years have passed now and there was nothing that could stop them. Piper has married to a whitelighter Leo. Together those two had two children, both of whitelighter powers and of witch powers. Phoebe married Cupid and Page has married a good demon that has changed his ways to be with Page. And that is all to say about the Charmed ones.

End of Charmed ones

I was still looking at the book as I saw that Chris lied...there was no way that he could be from Halloweentown….I knew it. That just made it more harder to know that I can trust them...Luke must be one of them too...Or this demon. I got up and threw out my food and walked over to where I can find Chris..

I walked out of my room and back to the cafe where Chris was there with his brother and cousin. I walked over to him and smacked him.


End file.
